


Ballad of Broken Souls

by SparklyBonehead



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alois Trancy Has Trouble With Personal Boundaries, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Childhood Trauma, Ciel Phantomhive Plays Violin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Pretty Much Everything, Growing Up, M/M, Makeouts, Sebastian Knows What Ciel Is Doing, Sleeping Together, Traveling Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyBonehead/pseuds/SparklyBonehead
Summary: Alois is the lead singer in a popular band called Spider. Ciel meets him at a concert he didn't know he would be at. What follows is a rather long romance between two boys who never thought they could feel this way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea couldn't have existed without my best friend, who lent me all her Black Butler manga and stayed up late to text me about it(and resisted the urge to kill off Alois), Yana Toboso of course, and Miley Cyrus at One Love Manchester. Her outfit inspired this whole thing. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and I've never actually watched the anime so if Alois seems a little OOC, that's why. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

 Ciel pushed his way through the crowds towards his seat. He had one in the front row, which cost more than twice as much as the one two rows back, where Sebastian would be settling in now. But these were the sorts of things a Phantomhive could afford. A trio of girls pushed past, giggling obnoxiously. They were each wearing handmade t-shirts that read 'We love you, your Highness!', dark purple and green. Ciel scowled. What were they all doing here? He had seen many similar girls on his way in, but his conclusion had been that they were a tour group of some sort. Now he wasn't so sure. The band he had come to see didn't have that kind of fanbase. Ciel had wondered if he was their youngest fan, sixteen as he was. _Well_ , he thought to himself, _I'm sure it will become clear once the show starts_. The stage lights came on, illuminating a drum set in the centre. The drummer was already there, looking a little impatient as the screen behind him lit up, displaying the image of a spider with a red jewel abdomen. The girls all around Ciel screamed. _Oh boy_ , he thought. He understood now. The bassist strummed, the sound vibrating through Ciel as the lights went out again. A second passed. The anticipation was such that even Ciel felt it. Then spotlights came on, and the crowd screamed louder because there, standing front and centre was His Highness, the lead singer of Spider. He held the microphone close to his face. "Hello London." He greeted them. The fangirls shrieked. "Are you ready?" They cheered. His Highness grinned. "Then let's go!" The music began, and despite himself, Ciel smiled a little.

* * *

 

The first few songs were party tracks, the kind of things that would be overplayed on top forty radio stations. The mood was insane, and even Ciel was soon in it's thrall, not screaming but feeling like he might. His Highness was captivating, his blond hair sparkling along with the glittery purple sweater he wore over a lacy white shirt. His light blue denim shorts showed plenty of leg above his boots, cream high heels that went just over the knee. There was a pause after the second song, and the crowd quieted as the keyboard played a melancholy opening. The girl next to Ciel gasped. "It's the Ballad of Broken Souls." She said, never looking away from the stage. His Highness was advancing further, towards the end of the short projection where, Ciel realized, he was standing. His Highness's head was bowed. The words he sang now were sad, a song for a love he had never had. Ciel's insides trembled as he got ever closer. The beautiful blond was close now, seeming mere centimetres away to Ciel. The chorus came around, a cry of loving from afar. The girls around Ciel reached out to the singer. He looked down, and somehow, met Ciel's eye. _Oh_ _god_. Ciel wondered if he was blushing, and if His Highness could tell. He gave Ciel a sad smile, and blew him a kiss. At least one of the girls nearby swooned. Ciel didn't know what was coming over him. He raised a hand to his mouth, and blew him a kiss right back. The blond stared at him as an instrumental played, and Ciel turned, face burning, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 

Spider finished their set minutes later, letting the band whose concert it actually was take the stage. Alois was frantic. He was heading back toward the barricade that separated backstage from the crowd. An arm in a finely tailored suit sleeve stopped him. Alois pushed against it. "Claude! Stop!" He ordered. The arm lowered, Claude giving his usual neutral stare. "Your Highness," He said in monotone. "We must leave." Alois wasn't listening. He continued forward, separating the barricades and stepping through. He turned briefly. "Don't leave without me." He told the demon, then set off into the crowd, which had calmed considerably now that most of the Spider fans were leaving. He pressed through the tighter areas, looking around for that light blue hair, that eyepatch. It was a beautiful night, the stars just visible beyond the lights. Alois made it out to the edge of the barricade, where the terraced concrete had no more seats and resembled a giant staircase. He hadn't seen his mystery boy at all. He considered just making his way back to where Claude and the rest of the band would still be waiting. "Looking for someone?" A voice asked. "Hmm?" Alois turned to find a rather well-dressed man standing there. _Huh_. _He looks a bit like Claude_ , Alois thought. "Er, yes actually. A boy, blue hair, eyepatch. You've seen him?" The overdressed man smiled. "He's just up there, at the edge of the seating." He pointed up into the terraces. Alois looked in that direction and found him, just beyond the reach of the lights. There you are. "Hey, thanks!" He said, but the man was gone. "Alright then." Alois shrugged, and headed up to where his mysterious lover boy was waiting.

* * *

 

Ciel sat on the bare concrete, legs tucked up to his body, staring off into space. The moment kept repeating in his head. _Why did I do that? What kind of crazy am I?_ He could only blame the mood, the crowd, the excitement. But was that all there was to it? His face still felt warm when he remembered the way the singer had looked at him. "Hello!" Someone said. The voice was unfamiliar to Ciel, even a little annoying. He turned to tell whoever it was to buzz off, and was greeted with a sight he had never expected to see again. "It's you!" He managed, as the blond sat down next to him. "Your Highness." He didn't know what else to call him. The singer scoffed. "Oh please, it's Alois. Alois Trancy." He smiled, his blue eyes narrow, sensual, and Ciel knew he was blushing. He cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" He asked. Alois tilted his head, a confused puppy. "You returned my kiss." He said, as if it were obvious. Ciel looked at the ground. "I don't know what came over me, I was..." He looked back to find Alois had leaned in quite close. "Do you want a real kiss?" He said, almost a whisper. _Oh god he's so close_. Ciel took a breath. "Okay." He said, just as quietly. Immediately, Alois's lips met his, soft and surprisingly sweet. _Flavoured lipstick?_ Drifted through Ciel's mind. Alois pushed forward, but Ciel pushed right back, reaching a hand up into the blond's hair before really realizing what he was doing. Alois put his arms around the smaller boy, pulling them closer until their chests nearly touched. Ciel finally pulled away, separating their lips but remaining in Alois's embrace. "What are we doing?" He gasped, a little short on air. Alois nuzzled against his neck. "We were totally making out." He answered. Ciel could feel his breath on his skin, warm. He shook his head, pushing Alois off. "I'm sorry, I should go." He stood, leaving the singer who took his first kiss alone.

* * *

 

Ciel wandered down and out the front gates, where Sebastian was waiting. He looked smug. Ciel glared. "What's got you looking so pleased?" Sebastian handed him a handkerchief. "Only my Young Master's first forays into love." He said, eyes glinting. Ciel looked at the cloth in his hand, then realized what it was for. His lipstick was still on my face. Sebastian opened the car door to let him in. "It was nothing." Ciel said, somewhat hastily. Sebastian chuckled. "Of course, Young Master." As they drove away, Ciel looked at the pink smears on the handkerchief. Was it really nothing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is the real beginning. Chapter one is kinda like a prelude? Anyway, this one felt a little awkward. Lots of dialogue. I hope you like it.

The sky was typically gray that morning. Ciel had been antsy to get out and to work, as every time he stayed in town Soma tried to make him hang out with him. So annoying, Ciel thought, as he walked through the brumous downtown streets. His thoughts drifted, eventually returning to the place they always seemed to go since that night almost a month ago now. The loud music, muted by the crowd, the semidarkness, his lips... Ciel shook himself. _Stop it_. He wasn't likely to see that guy ever again. No matter how many times he reminded himself of this, he couldn't stop remembering that moment. It didn't help that Sebastian kept giving him those knowing glances, when he caught him staring out the window at his desk. Ciel didn't know what was coming over him. He couldn't have actual feelings for that guy, that was absurd. Ciel focused on the present. He could see the open door of his favourite cafe just ahead. He smiled a little. A nice cup of tea would help him focus. There were meetings to be attended this afternoon. He stepped into the little place, nearly empty as usual, and took a moment to appreciate the atmosphere. Then suddenly, the atmosphere was broken.

"Agh!" Someone bumped into him from behind, both of them falling to the floor. Ciel was miffed. "Hey, watch where you're..." He trailed off as the person's hood fell down. "It's you!" They exclaimed at once. Alois was without makeup, his hair fluffy and unkempt. He glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"I think I lost them." He said, getting up. He offered Ciel a hand, which he took begrudgingly. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." He grinned.

"Nor did I." Ciel answered. "Running from your fans?" Alois sighed theatrically.

"The struggles of being a celebrity!" He looked around the little cafe. "Well isn't this just adorable! Do you come here often?" Ciel was caught off guard.

"Oh, er, it's actually my favourite place." Alois's gaze was to Ciel what headlights are to a deer. He froze when caught in it. Alois seemed pleased.

"Well then, let's get something!" He took Ciel's hand and led him to a cute little table in the window, the one where Ciel most often saw couples sitting. They both sat down, Alois keeping a perpetual smile. "So," He started, "I never got your name."

"Oh right." Ciel hadn't even bothered with introducing himself. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Alois's eyebrows went up.

"That's a handle. Sounds like a medieval knight or something." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Alois Trancy isn't bad either." Ciel thought he saw a little guilt on the other boy's face.

"If you say so..." He laughed a bit. "Wow, talking about our names. Great first date conversation!" Ciel blushed.

"First date?" Alois gave him the same narrow-eyed look as he had that night.

"What else could this be? After that kiss.. I'd say you're lucky to have someone like me." Ciel almost laughed.

"Alright." Then he paused. "That was my first kiss." He said quietly.

"Oh wow." Alois looked impressed. "Well, it wasn't half bad I'll say that." He seemed to think something over. "Do you live in town?" He asked. Ciel smirked.

"I have a house in London, but my primary residence is further out. I've been staying in town for work." Alois nodded.

"My manor is just out of town too." Ciel was surprised.

"How did you guess?" Alois laughed.

"You're kidding. Your whole thing just screams socialite kid, top one percent." He pointed at Ciel's hand. "Plus that ring." Ciel looked down at the ring on his thumb.

"Oh yeah. My family used to be agents of the crown. The Earl of Phantomhive -which is me these days- was called the Aristocrat of Evil. By the way, yours isn't bad either." Alois only grinned.

"The not-so-noble Earl of Trancy, at your service." He reached out and grasped Ciel's hand in his. "Same time tomorrow?" His face was just a bit pink.

"I look forward to it." It became their regular arrangement, meeting at the cafe in the mornings. They exchanged phone numbers on the second date, and now Ciel received out-of-context messages about band practice and what Alois was having for lunch. Ciel tried to convince himself he found it annoying, but really it was charming, in an odd sort of way. Alois was just glad to have someone new to talk to, someone different. But it almost felt false, just having tea together in the mornings, after what their first meeting had been. Eventually, the day came for Ciel to go back to the manor, and on a whim, he texted Alois.

-I'm heading back home tonight.

-Oh!

-Can I come?

Ciel wasn't sure how to answer that. What would happen if he brought Alois to his house? Ciel wasn't sure he was ready for what Alois seemed to want. Another message came.

-I want to see your house! I bet it's not as nice as mine. :P

Ciel smirked.

-I see how it is. You're on.

* * *

 

The car pulled up in front of the grand main entrance of Phantomhive Manor. Alois didn't waste time, practically jumping out of the car with his fluorescent pink bag over his shoulder.

"It's pretty!" He exclaimed. Ciel stepped out of the car, smiling as Alois marvelled at every little thing. Sebastian walked around to stand next to Ciel, carrying his things.

"If I may, I'm not sure I understand your tastes, Young Master." Ciel gave Sebastian a look. "I'm not sure either, Sebastian. But my first kiss must mean something." He sighed. "Or at least that's what Lizzie would say. Prepare my room for an extra occupant." At this, he walked off after Alois. Sebastian only smiled.

"Yes, Young Master." The servants were waiting just inside the door when Ciel arrived. They were all excited to meet Alois.

"You seem a fine young man!" Mey-Rin was saying as Ciel got closer. "Were I a bit younger, I might try to nab you for myself." The servants laughed and so did Alois. He caught sight of Ciel.

"There's my cute little boyfriend!" He said. Immediately the servants were quiet. Ciel's face was red.

"Alois!" The blond looked sheepish.

"Oh, did they not know?" Ciel didn't answer. He turned to the stunned servants.

"Return to your tasks." He ordered quietly. They obeyed, and Ciel sighed. He returned to Alois. "They weren't aware I was in any kind of relationship." He stated simply. With that the issue was closed. "So, you said you wanted to see my house, so why don't I give you the tour?" Ciel was back to normal. Alois immediately brightened. He clapped his hands. "Sounds great!" He said, not feeling as excited as he acted. _Do I know you at all?_ He wondered as the smaller blue-haired boy led him through the house. Ciel still felt like a mystery to him.

* * *

 

The tour was long and not particularly thrilling. They ended up in a rather fancy dining room just in time for dinner. While the food was delicious,(so much better than Claude's) the conversation was lacking, riddled with awkward silences. Alois felt bad, even as they finished with dinner and headed towards Ciel's room. Had his one little comment thrown Ciel off this much? They arrived at Ciel's room, more of a suite really, and Ciel immediately flopped onto the couch. He sighed tiredly. Alois walked over and sat next to him, propping an elbow on the seat back.

"Rough day?" He asked, sounding amused. Ciel stared at the ceiling.

"You can be so," He paused, looking for the right word. "Irritating." He finished. Alois only smiled.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." He said casually. Ciel met his eyes.

"Oh yes." For a moment neither said a thing. Then Alois lost his mirth and his gaze softened.

"Really? You love me?" He sounded vulnerable, almost desperate. Ciel's eye narrowed.

"Of course. I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it." He thought a bit. "I often have trouble getting close to people. Loving someone, it's the closest you can get. I would never take it lightly." He didn't say that if he was totally honest he still wasn't sure, that he still felt a distance that had to be crossed. But for now he called it love, because Alois needed it, and maybe so did Ciel.

* * *

 

In the hallway outside the door, Sebastian smiled to himself as he walked along. The Young Master was making progress. And the boy he was with wasn't inconsequential. Sebastian knew a tortured soul when he saw one. _Too bad he's already been claimed_ , Sebastian mused, disappearing into the darkness at the corridor's end.

* * *

 

In Ciel's bedroom, a second bed had been set up. Alois threw himself onto it and lay on his stomach with his feet in the air. He grinned at Ciel, who gave him a withering look.

"You look like a teenage girl." He stated, walking right through to the adjoining dressing room. He left Alois there while he found his pajamas and realized he would have to put them on himself. Ciel sighed. He would manage. He reemerged a few minutes later, feeling a bit proud for having done up all the buttons by himself. He was smiling as is gaze fell on Alois, who was now without his shirt. Ciel's breath felt as it was caught in his throat. The older blond was facing away from him, giving Ciel full view of his surprisingly broad back. Ciel was blushing quite hard as his eyes found a small tattoo between his shoulder blades, two lines of print too small to read at this distance. Alois turned around and smiled.

"Cute pj's!" He said cheerfully. Ciel couldn't answer. The top half of a spider tattooed on Alois's right hip peeked out from the soft, frilly violet shorts he wore. _He's so beautiful,_ thoughtCiel _. So perfect._ Ciel's cheeks faded from red to pink. He felt the brand on his back as though it were new again. He didn't realize his eyes were shut until he felt someone take his hand and he opened them to find Alois there. The older boy looked concerned.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

"It's just, you're so perfect." He managed. "So pure." Alois almost laughed.

"Pure? Me? I haven't been pure since I was eleven." He released Ciel's hand and held his up so he could see the name written on the wrist.

"Luka Macken?" It didn't seem to have anything to do with Alois. Alois smiled sadly.

"My brother. He was seven, maybe eight? Either way, he died. And it only got worse from there!" He laughed bitterly. "So if you think I'm pure because my skin isn't scarred, you're wrong." Ciel didn't know how he felt now. Relieved? Sympathetic? It didn't really matter.

"I love you Alois Trancy." He said. Alois gave him a smile.

"And I love you." He leaned in and kissed the smaller boy's cheek. "Scars and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too sappy? Haha. My friend said it was cute. Alois having a nice body comes from a little while ago when I saw a photo of a Kpop boy(Jimin?) with his shirt off and I was so surprised to see that he had abs. Expect another chapter within the next three weeks. I'll try to keep updates consistent but that might be harder when September rolls around.


	3. Chapter 3

As he waved farewell to Alois the next morning, Ciel was sure of how he felt. He might be annoying, but Ciel loved Alois. Maybe someday he'd even trust him enough to tell him everything. But that was not today. Ciel walked back down the gravel drive with a small sigh. There was always work to be done. Thoughts of Alois would have to be put aside for now.

* * *

 

Alois couldn't stop thinking about Ciel. He missed him when they had only been apart a few hours. He had been enchanted by him when he didn't know him, when he had been a mystery kiss at a concert. And now that they had spent time together, Alois loved him more than ever. As he walked into the studio with a dreamy look on his face, his bandmates exchanged glances. Redmond was first to speak up.

"What's his name?" He asked, smirking at Alois.

"Ciel," Alois sighed. "Ciel Phantomhive." Bluer looked up from tuning his bass.

"Ah, I see. A millionaire, genius businessman, not to mention highly suspicious character." Greenhill, at the drums, raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard of him?" He looked around. "Am I the only one?" Violet emerged from behind his keyboard.

"Even I've heard of him. His family owns a wing of the Art Institute." Redmond laughed.

"Perhaps you haven't heard of him because you're always watching the football scores." Greenhill scowled. Bluer turned to their lovestruck singer.

"Congratulations on your new boyfriend. Can we begin now?" Alois put his hands on hips.

"Oh alright." He strolled over to the mic stand, then looked around, smiling. "Redmond?" The older blond grinned back and picked up his guitar.

"All ready." The others nodded. "Then let's go!"

After their practice, which lasted a couple hours, Alois felt a little closer to Earth. It was time to talk about the band's big plans.

"So, a world tour then?" Redmond floated the idea for a third time. Alois was all over it, but the others were less convinced.

"Do we have that much following outside the UK?" Asked Greenhill. "I know we've got fans in America, but can we really fill a stadium in Korea?" Bluer sighed.

"I see you did not read my email discussing Korean-language fan forums for us. We have nearly as much following as any of their domestic bands." Alois grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun! An adventure." He looked around at his bandmates. Violet looked up from his sketchbook for the first time since practice ended.

"I think it's a good idea." He said simply. Greenhill looked at Violet, then at Redmond, who shrugged, smiling. Alois watched this, then clapped his hands.

"Alright then it's settled. Let's plan a route and leave by the end of the month!" Redmond raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're awfully eager to leave, for someone who just got a boyfriend." Alois only smiled.

"Who says I'm leaving him?"

* * *

 

Ciel was not prepared when his phone rang in the middle of his lunch break. He nearly fell off his chair as the cheery ringtone broke the silence of his office. Regaining his balance, Ciel picked up his phone. _Alois?_ Why was he calling now? He didn't bother trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"What is it?" He asked. Alois seemed unfazed.

"Hey!" He chirped. "Just wanted to ask if you're available..." He paused.

"Yes?"

"... From the end of this month until about June next year?" Ciel blinked.

"You're asking if I'm available _for an entire year?_ " Alois seemed impatient.

"It's not a whole year. It's like... ten months. So are you?" Ciel wasn't sure. Why would he ask this?

"What are you really asking me?" The line was quiet.

"We're going on tour." Alois finally admitted. "The band and me. I just.. Didn't want to be without you. We basically just started dating. Plus I thought it might be fun? Traveling around together, you'd get to meet the guys." He sighed. "I just thought I should ask before we left proper. But I guess this was just me dreaming." It was quiet again, and Ciel felt a tug inside himself. He didn't want Alois feeling this way, especially because of him.

"World tour?" He asked. Alois seemed to perk up.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Tokyo, Seoul, Madrid. Sydney. Pretty well every major city where there's an audience. I've never been out of the UK." He stopped.

"I've been to Germany." Said Ciel. It left his mouth before he realized.

"Oh yeah?" Alois seemed interested, and in a better mood now.

"I was twelve, or thirteen." He wasn't sure what to say about it. "It was a business trip." He said. Alois laughed on the other end.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we both had messed-up childhoods. My bandmates have heard of you." Ciel was almost relieved they seemed to be getting sidetracked. Then Alois rembered. "Oh! Right. So, will you come on tour with us? With me?" Ciel could hear how badly he wanted it. He considered it quickly. He looked down at the work on his desk. There wasn't anything Sebastian couldn't handle. Sebastian might even do better than him. And the servants were capable, as long as Sebastian kept them in line. And honestly? Ciel wanted to. He had basically been an adult since he was ten. It might be fun to have no responsibilities for awhile.

"Alright." He answered. Alois was immediately ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh really? Thanks so much!" He would definitely have been hugging him if this were taking place in person. Ciel smiled a little.

"Okay well, I have work to do now." He said. Alois didn't mind.

"Oh yeah me too. But we'll talk again soon!" And he hung up. Ciel sighed. He was just so excitable sometimes. But as he returned to work, he thought of Alois and smiled.

* * *

 

Alois had finished packing his third suitcase and was about to start another when suddenly he stopped. He sat there on the floor, lost in thought, until Claude came in with his clean underwear.

"Your Highness? Should I leave these out for you to pack?" Alois looked up at Claude from where he was, seated on the floor.

"Do you think Ciel actually wants to come with me on tour?" He asked. Claude scowled.

"I am not well versed in human interactions. But if he said he wanted to, based on what you have been telling me about him, he does." At that he deposited the pile of underclothes and left. Alois huffed.

"As always, _so_ helpful." He stood up and began sorting his briefs, deciding which to take along. He didn't want to force Ciel into anything he didn't want to do. It usually seemed like Alois was the one who really wanted to do couple things and Ciel was sort of playing along for his sake. He hoped that wasn't what was going on now. Alois stared up at the canopy of his bed. _Ciel. Why do you overlook yourself? What made you like this?_

* * *

 

Ciel stared down at his suitcase, wondering how much was enough to pack for a world tour. Sebastian glanced over at him.

"You will need more undergarments than that, Young Master." Ciel was jolted from his thoughts.

"Sebastian." He said. "The Manor had better be standing when I get back." Sebastian smiled one of his little smiles.

"Do not worry about what happens here. I'm sure you would much rather think of other things while on your vacation." Other things... Ciel felt his face warm.

"That isn't any of your business." He said quickly, shutting the suitcase. "You can go now Sebastian." By the time Ciel looked up he was already gone. Ciel's thoughts returned to what exactly he was packing for. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I made the P4 his band. Yet more evidence that I haven't seen the anime. Also I had to play it by ear with Claude's dialogue. But I like this chapter? So far it has the least mush, maybe that's why. Anyway, hope you liked this very late update. I went on vacation. And school happened. I'll try to be quicker on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel was pretty sure he had packed everything he could possibly need. Enough clothes that he could theoretically wear a different outfit every day, even if only the socks were different. Extra eyepatches, several books, even his violin, on Sebastian's insistence.

"You must keep in practice, Young Master." He had said, with that knowing smile he so often seemed to wear these days. _If he thinks I'm going to play with the band he's got another thing coming_. So now Ciel waited, with his luggage, for Alois and the others to appear. He hoped the other band members weren't as excitable as Alois. That could get to be a little... much.

"Ciel!" Called a cheery voice. It could only be Alois. Ciel turned in the direction of the voice, watching the approach of the five people he'd be spending the next ten months with. Alois was almost running by the time he got close, wrapping Ciel up in a hug and kissing his cheek. "Did you miss me?" He asked, not letting go.

"Hardly had the chance to." Ciel replied. The other four caught up. The one in red was first to speak, a handsome fellow that Ciel thought looked familiar.

"He certainly is cute, Alois. I can see why you like him." Alois was his usual smiley self as he introduced his bandmates.

"Ciel, these are Redmond, Greenhill, Bluer and Violet." He pointed at each as he said their names. Ciel remembered where he had seen Redmond before.

"Are you perhaps related to a man named Druitt?" He asked. Redmond nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

"My uncle. Not the best representative of the family I'm afraid." They shared a chuckle while the others looked on. Violet had already conjured his sketchpad from nowhere and was busily scribbling away, glancing furtively at Ciel. Bluer strode forward.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He stated, letting Ciel shake his hand. "Your business strategy is genius." Ciel smirked. _I like this guy already_. "Why thank you." Greenhill was last to make eye contact, seeming to size Ciel up.

"I'm not much for you academic sorts but you seem like a fine lad." He said. "Alois likes you anyway." At that he began putting Ciel's luggage on a cart. _Well alright then_. They all seemed to like him at least. It was a good start. Ciel turned to Alois.

"You've told me nothing about what we're doing, you know. All you told me was to be at the airport before nine." Alois seemed to realize this for he first time.

"Oh, right! We're taking Redmond's private plane!" He said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun!" Ciel wasn't so sure.

* * *

 

The plane was about the size you'd expect for a private jet, smooth and sleek with a pointed nose. The inside was spacious, with seats for all of them and plenty of room to spare. Ciel went for a window seat, Alois appearing an instant later in the seat next to him. He was carrying a world atlas.

"Where'd you get that?" Ciel asked. Alois was busy flipping through it.

"Bookcase in the bedroom." He answered nonchalantly.

"There's a bedroom on the plane?" Ciel had never been in a private jet. It had never been necessary.

"Yeah, next to the bathroom. It'll be nice if we need some privacy later." The tip of Alois's tongue was peeking out of his mouth. Ciel felt the slightest heat in his face. _Is he serious?_ He could never be sure with this guy. Alois found the page he was looking for and held the book up so Ciel could see. "So, we're here." He was pointing at England, a small shape on the world map. He traced his finger all the way over to New York. "This is where we'll end up. But first," He ran his finger from there to Tokyo. "we're headed here." Ciel's eyes widened.

"Japan? Our first stop is Tokyo?" Alois blinked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah. It is a world tour, after all. We're hitting all the major cities." Ciel smiled to himself. Alois Trancy never did anything by halves.

* * *

 

The plane ride was long, and most of the passengers had managed to fall asleep by late afternoon. Ciel wondered if he was the only person here who placed value on getting a good night's sleep. _Probably_ , he thought. They were musicians after all. Even Alois was starting to nod off in the seat next to him, though he had been excitedly listing off the cities they would be visiting until just a few minutes ago. Ciel didn't want to admit it, but the older boy did look cute like this, barely trying to keep his eyes open. Smiling, Ciel slowly lowered Alois's seat down. He stirred.

"Ciel." His voice was barely above a whisper. Ciel smiled down at him.

"It's okay, just go to sleep." He told him. Alois's hand reached up, fingers just barely brushing against Ciel's right cheek.

"Someday you'll tell me everything." He said. Then he nestled into the seat and went to sleep. Ciel sighed, falling back against his seat. His hand went to where Alois had touched his face. Would he ever tell him the truth? Ciel didn't know, but some part of him hoped so.

* * *

 

Their arrival in Japan was a whirlwind, fans pressed against barricades, cameras flashing and phones clicking as their every move was recorded. Ciel wondered what all these people would make of his presence here, as the car sped them off to the hotel through the busy streets. Alois had his face pressed against the window for most of the ride, watching the crowds and scenery intently. He had been awake in the morning before Ciel, already dressed, makeup done. Ciel never said it aloud,but he always thought Alois looked amazing. He wasn't the only one this morning.

"Photos of you all over Instagram." Redmond reported. "Most comments are on your makeup. They don't believe you do it yourself." Alois grinned.

"Ha! Believe it!" He said. He was clearly having the time of his life. It lifted Ciel's spirits too, seeing him so happy. Alois tended to act cheery, but his legitimate happiness was less common. Ciel knew for sure that Alois had secrets of his own, and expected they would be his to know in time. If there was anything he understood, it was secrets.

* * *

 

The hotel was ridiculously fancy, even by Ciel's standards, and they were getting the absolute best of the best. The penthouse suite was more like a small home, with two bedrooms plus what had to be the most expensive futon in the country. A kitchen, two bathrooms and of course, an infinity pool. What was a luxury suite without an infinity pool, after all? Once they had set down their baggage, everyone in their respective sleeping areas, the fatigue set in again. Redmond, in his surprisingly plain pajamas, yawned.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. You should all do the same. Violet?" The two were sharing one of the bedrooms. Violet simply nodded, and they headed to their room. Before closing the door, Redmond looked to Ciel and Alois. "You two lovebirds keep it quiet, yeah?" It took Ciel a minute to get what he meant.

"Oh.." _I don't think we're quite there yet_ , he thought. Alois was affectionate, but never more than that. The furthest they had ever been was, ironically, the night they met. Ciel still couldn't think about it too much without blushing. He looked at Alois, who was smiling just a little.

"Well? Shall we?" Alois gestured to their door. Ciel nodded.

"Yes. That was a long flight." He commented, walking into the room. Alois slid the door shut behind them. He walked up to the window, stared out at the glittering lights of the city beyond. Ciel was beside him. "It's awfully pretty." He said. Ciel had never seen a city like Tokyo. It hit him then that he'd be seeing many more in the year to come. With Alois, far away from his life back in London. Alois was looking right at Ciel, the view reflected in his eyes.

"Not as pretty as you." _Oh_. Gently, Alois set a hand on Ciel's shoulder, then the other on his hip, pulling him close. Slowly, he leaned in, and Ciel closed the distance. His lips were just as soft as that night, Ciel thought. Standing up was different though. His arms were around Alois now too, and they held each other like they never wanted to let go. Their lips separated and there was a moment's pause, then Alois leaned in and suddenly his mouth was on Ciel's neck. And to Ciel's own surprise, he was enjoying this. Alois kissed all the way down to Ciel's collarbone, and Ciel was wondering if he should do that to him too, but then he felt the hand under his shirt, and the spell was broken.

"No!" Ciel exclaimed, pulling away. He stumbled back a few steps, then sat on the bed, feeling strange, shaken. Alois just stood there, unsure. Finally, he found his voice.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I shouldn't have done that, I always go too far.." He went quiet again.

"It's alright." Said Ciel. Alois shook his head.

"But it's not! We're the same, you and I, we've got pasts that won't leave. Sometimes I just get carried away. I'm sorry." He said again. He was sitting on the bed now too. Ciel took a deep breath.

"I know that you," He paused briefly, in search of the right words. " need to be loved. The way you acted when I said I love you made that clear. It's not your fault you got ahead of yourself. _We_ did. I didn't know that, you touching me, would cause that." He sighed. "But I'm tired. I can't talk about this tonight." He turned back to Alois. The blond was smiling, looking just as exhausted.

"I guess we're both pretty messed up huh?" He said. Ciel almost laughed.

"Yeah." He flopped backward onto the bed, relief visible on his face. "But isn't that why we're together?" Alois lay down next to him.

"Hmm. I guess it is." They stared at each other. "I love you." Alois said.

"Obviously." Ciel answered. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that faster? I can't tell. I was really trying to get a quicker update this time, but as always, a few things happened. Voltron, Riverdale, you know. Anyway, shorter chapter this time, but more feels I think. Next one will have a lot more stuff, introductions and getting ready for the concert and having adventures is Japan.(Pro tip: Keep Alois away from Harajuku, he will buy everything.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel awoke, in semidarkness. The sun was up outside, but with the curtains drawn it was almost like it was still night. Alois's arm was still around him as he lay there, remembering all that had happened. What a day, what a night. Ciel was glad Alois still slept. A moment alone like this would most definitely become rare soon. Slowly, he rose, walking in bare feet to stand before the window, squinting in the sunlight. Vaguely, he was aware of his exposed right eye. _It's not like anyone can see me up here_ , he reassured himself. It was a beautiful morning, a few clouds drifting over the seemingly endless city. Ciel smiled to himself and looked back at Alois in bed. His mouth was a bit open, and he looked surprisingly peaceful. Ciel’s thoughts meandered back to last night. That sort of thing wouldn’t be happening again, if he could help it. Greater intimacy would come when they were ready. _Or maybe just when I am_ , Ciel sighed. Alois seemed almost too ready for the next step. It made Ciel wonder what his past experiences were. As if on cue, Alois stirred, turning over to face the window, eyes opening slowly.

“Ciel?” He asked. But Ciel wasn’t there.

In the adjoining bathroom, Ciel attempted to fasten his eyepatch. He had been frantic when he had realized Alois was waking up. He was calming down now, having to steady his fingers for the task at hand. He hadn’t known just how desperate he still was to hide this from Alois. Finally successful, Ciel stared at his reflection, Alois’s words from the plane returning to him. _Someday you’ll tell me everything_. It seemed today was not that day. There was a gentle knock at the door.

“You in here?” Alois asked. Ciel took a deep breath and answered.

“Yes.” Then he opened the door to a concerned-looking Alois. There were a few wordless seconds, then Ciel simply stepped around him back into the room. Whatever Alois had wanted to say, it never left his mouth.

They were both dressed by the time any words were exchanged. They were all out in the living area, finishing breakfast and discussing the day ahead.

“We’re all heading out to the concert venue first thing.” Said Redmond. It seemed to Ciel that he was the band’s real leader, as much as Alois might try to prove otherwise. “Have to do some checks, make sure everything’s in order. After that, looks like we have the day to ourselves.” He looked around the room, seeming to check that everyone had paid attention. Alois, sitting a meter away from Ciel in his own armchair, glanced over, beaming. He looked so cute Ciel just barely blushed.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone!” He said excitedly. Ciel managed a small smile.

“Sure. I can’t wait to meet them.” Ciel had no idea who “everyone” was, but knowing Alois they would at the very least be an interesting bunch.

* * *

 

The concert venue was a large indoor space, though Ciel thought it might be better suited to a martial arts tournament than a concert. The stage was already set up when he and the band walked in. Teams of workers were setting up additional chairs in front of it, while banks of huge speakers were installed on either side of the multi-tiered stage. It was impressive, even to Ciel. Workers turned to look as they walked down the wide middle aisle, and Alois put his arm around Ciel. A well-dressed man with a clipboard walked up to them, expression serious but otherwise unreadable.

“Your Highness,” He addressed Alois. “You are required to review costumes and makeup for the show. The lighting crew also requests your presence for the visual effects testing. Other band members are also required for various tasks.” Something about the man reminded Ciel of Sebastian, but he couldn’t place it. Alois, cheery as ever, presented the man with a dramatic gesture.

“Ciel, this is Claude. He’s the band’s manager, and my butler.” Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Butler!” Perhaps that was why he seemed familiar. Alois nodded.

“Not like yours though.” Claude narrowed his eyes a little, the slightest indication this bothered him. Then he stepped away, handing a sheet of paper to each of the other band members. Redmond sighed theatrically.

“Well, we have our assignments. You two lovebirds have fun!” He walked off, Bluer just behind. Claude returned to standing next to Alois, who scowled.

“Claude, you can return to managing now.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Your Highness.” Claude said, bowing and walking off. Alois turned back to Ciel.

“Well, places to go!” He said. He offered Ciel his hand. Ciel took it, after a moment’s hesitation, and followed Alois into the depths of backstage.

 

* * *

 

The light was a bit harsh in the narrow halls, Ciel letting Alois tug him along. Alois looked at the sheet he had taken from Claude.

“I’d like to find the triplets first if we can, they won’t take long...” He was saying, mostly to himself. _Triplets?_ Ciel wondered. What did that have to do with finding the lighting team? He had his answer a minute and a half later, as a man walked out of one of the adjoining corridors right in front of them, carrying a small stage light. He was immediately followed by an identical man, this one holding a clipboard, and finally a third with an extension cord looped over his shoulder. They all looked at Alois, then at Ciel, and seemed like they were about to move on when Alois spoke.

“Ciel, this is Timber, Thompson and Canterbury.” Ciel wasn’t sure what to say. The triplets turned their cold gaze on him for several seconds, then Thompson whispered something to Timber. Alois either missed or ignored their clandestine exchange. “I was told you three wanted to talk to me about the show.” They shared a glance, then all turned to Alois.

“We have a plan, but we needed your approval.” Thompson removed a sheet from his clipboard and handed it to Alois. He looked it over. This is probably the most serious I’ve ever seen him, thought Ciel. Within a couple minutes, he handed the sheet to Timber with a terse nod. “Looks good.” Approval received, the three identical men walked off. Ciel blinked. They were almost like an optical illusion. Alois turned back to Ciel. “They can seem cold, but they’re very good at what they do.” His trademark grin was back.

“How do you tell them apart?” Ciel had to ask, once they were a little further down the hall. Alois gave a little giggle.

“They always stand in order.” Ciel almost laughed himself.

“Really?”

* * *

 

It was a little further before they arrived a door with a small sign with two kanji on it. Alois pushed it open, gesturing for Ciel to follow.

“Hannah!” He called as they entered. It was a good sized room, with a series of those mirrors with the lightbulbs all around the frames along one wall, each with it’s own chair and counter piled with a seemingly endless array of makeup. Most of the rest of the space was filled with racks and racks of what Ciel guessed were the band’s costumes. Alois was standing with his hands on his hips, looking all around the room. “Hannah?” He called again. From the other side of the racks, a woman poked her head up. She saw Alois and began making her way through the rows. Her long hair was light purple, loosely braided. Once she arrived, Ciel noticed that she was taller than Alois as well. She offered a respectful bow.

“Your Highness.” Ciel was a little surprised. _Does everyone call him that?_ Alois’s smile looked sassier than usual.

“I’m here to pick the costumes for the performance. And then...” He turned his gaze on Ciel a moment, looking a more than a little mischievous. “Makeovers.” Then he and Hannah walked off amongst the rows. _Makeovers!?_ Ciel wasn’t sure he had ever been more horrified at something Alois had said. And he had said a great many strange things. The concept of a makeover at the hands of Alois and his mysterious costumer just felt crazy. And yet Ciel was sure he would sit for it anyway.

Alois and Hannah returned within ten minutes, Alois carrying a pile of mysterious clothes. Ciel had been trying to guess at the Japanese password of the building’s wi-fi network without any luck. He jumped in his seat as Alois dropped the pile of clothes on the trunk next to him. Alois smiled brightly, and Ciel managed a faint smile back.

“This’ll be such fun!” Said Alois. Soon Ciel was seated before a mirror, Hannah selecting eyeshadow colours from a seemingly endless array, Alois somewhere in the background comparing clothes. Ciel slowly reached up and untied the strings of his eyepatch, taking care to keep the eye shut. Hannah returned with her arsenal of cosmetics. Ciel’s other eye was closing as he heard Alois speak. “Do your worst.” _Dear Lord_ , thought Ciel.

Ciel had never had makeup done to this extent. He had been on television, but what they had insisted on was minimal compared to this. Ciel wondered if every bit of skin on his face had been touched by a brush or a pencil. His hair was styled, lips coloured and nails painted. By the time it was over, he was almost scared to look. Alois seemed quite thrilled with how he looked.

“Wow Ciel you look amazing!” Hesitantly, Ciel opened his left eye.

“Oh God I’m a goth.” His face was done up in shades of blue, gray and purple. Metallic eyeshadow created what was without a doubt a makeup-commercial worthy smoky eye. His lips were a dark purple-gray, a colour Ciel hadn’t thought lipstick came in. His nail polish was glittery black, and there was glitter in his hair too. The overall impression was that of a teen idol vampire. Ciel wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it. Before he could decide, Alois bumped him out of the chair.

“It’s my turn now, babe.” He said, winking. _Babe!?_ This day couldn’t get crazier. Could it? Alois pointed vaguely behind him. “Your outfit’s over there. After this we’re going out on the town!” Ciel looked around where he had pointed, finding a pile of black clothes with a selection of accessories. The situation had surpassed him now. He just picked up the clothes and went to find somewhere to change.

As he dressed himself, slowly as this was one of the few times he’d had to do so on his own, Ciel wondered why he went along with these things. Was it for Alois? He cared about him, for sure, but was that all? Assembling the outfit the blond had chosen for him, Ciel had to admit the boy had a sense of style. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but this goth outfit appealed to Ciel. The dark blue socks, with their silver skull sock garters(where had he even found those?), the dark gray shorts with their lace fringe. The shirt, a lighter, almost lavender gray, with a print of thorns, roses and skulls, and a v-neck that went lower than he was really comfortable with, making him grateful for the black lace that filled in that space. The final touches were a black choker with a skeleton cameo, and a pair of tiny skull stud earrings. Ciel felt stylish despite himself, and was glad they were somewhere this wouldn’t attract quite as much attention as it would back home. He took a breath, then walked out from behind the racks to see what Alois had chosen for himself.

Alois was as excited as ever to see him, as if he had been gone for ages.

“Ciel!” He came running at the younger boy. “Look at how pretty I am!” He twirled on the spot, showing off his outfit. _Wow, you’re pink_ , thought Ciel. He was in pastels from head to toe, a pink sleeveless hoodie with pale blue leopard print accents, faded denim short shorts with glitter and white lace. Thigh-high stockings with alternating blue, pink and white stripes, held up by mismatched pink leather garters. At his throat was a matching pink choker, spiked, with a heart-shaped lock. His makeup seemed to be mostly glitter-based, in his eyeshadow, lipstick and nail polish were three different kinds of it. His hair, too, sparkled, and apparently Ciel had been staring too long because Alois noticed and winked, sticking his tongue out coquettishly. Ciel wished he didn’t blush so easily, as his face warmed. _Why is he so... attractive?_ And in a second, Alois was upon him, arms around his shoulders, saying something over his shoulder to Hannah about them leaving now.

“Your Highness, you still have responsibilities..” She called after them, voice still emotionless. Alois rolled his eyes.

“Responsibilities can kiss my ass, I’m going out with my boyfriend!” He was sassy, even bratty. But in that moment, Ciel didn’t care. He was the only person who had ever made him feel like this, and he treasured that, though it wasn’t perfect. What relationship was, after all?

* * *

 

The next few hours were nearly a blur, exploring the crowded and colourful streets of central Tokyo. Ciel had to admit, he had fun, chasing Alois around as he went from shop windows to a variety of cafés, down into rooms full of arcade machines. No one seemed to recognize Alois, even among the many young girls who asked in accented English to take a picture. Eventually, the sun was setting and Alois seemed to tire a bit. They had ended up in a smaller street, away from the main strip. The two boys sat on a bench, the shade brightened by the glow from a vending machine. Alois leaned back, not looking at Ciel. “Thank you.” He said. Ciel blinked.

“What?” Alois turned his head to face the younger boy.

“Thank you, I said. For indulging me. You always go along with what I want, even if you don’t want to.”

“Today I wanted to.” Ciel said. This wasn’t a lie. He had enjoyed exploring this foreign city, so different from anywhere he had been before. Alois seemed truly grateful.

“Ciel.” His voice was soft. Ciel leaned closer, unsure, then put a hand on Alois’s shoulder and kissed him. It was a long moment. Alois was caught totally off guard by Ciel, initiating a kiss like this. It must have shown on his face, because Ciel smirked, a wicked expression. “What? Your lips just looked so good, I couldn’t help myself.” He went in for another, and Alois met him halfway. They savoured it. Breaking apart for air, Alois spoke.

“I hadn’t expected you to be so forward.” Ciel looked devilish.

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this took awhile. It might be a little shorter than the others too? I don’t really have time to write a list of excuses for being late, so I’ll just say I hope it was worth it, and that I have no clue where this story goes past here!


End file.
